


love is a matter of...

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr requests. [111]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst, Let It Be/Get Back Sessions, Lost Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love, Using One Another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Could you write a story set in 1969 where Paul has comfort sex with George to try filling the hole left by John?”
Relationships: George Harrison/Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: tumblr requests. [111]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336198
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	love is a matter of...

George wasn’t being taken advantage of. He knew what he was doing as well as Paul did. With his long hair framing his handsome face in cascades of brown, he was as guilty as Paul in the sinful ritualistic habit they had begun. It had been several weeks since it had begun, with no signs of stopping. They both had their reasons for needing the warmth of each other. Love and mutual connection over unrequited love to someone else. Names of men other than them fell freely from their hot pink lips as they took turns at one another. Paul sucking off George with fervour as he imagined a certain bespectacled singer in his stead. George focusing hard on Paul’s doe eyes as he buried himself deeply in the older man, imagining deep blues instead of the soft hazel. **  
**

Paul’s heart ached with desire and lost love. John had moved to someone else (had he ever really been his?) and the band was falling apart after years of slowly ripping at the seams. It was too much at once and the dull talons of depression had a steadfast grip on him- his beard had grown to a length it had never been before, his hair following along. He felt a hard yearning to disappear altogether- go to Scotland with Martha, never to be seen again. But there was so much to be done- and the thought of cutting into the little time he feared he had left with John frightened him.

He thought, suspected, John and Ringo had become aware of the… situation between him and George- but if any hard feelings were felt about it, they hadn’t expressed it. John behaved as he had come to always do- one day full of laughter and reminders of the old times they had together but the next cold and aloof with Yoko in tow, ignoring Paul most of the day and then leave early for one reason or another. It was those days he were most desperate- most desperate for George and his slender fingers around his cock as he shut his eyes painfully tight and imagined the return of John’s lost love.


End file.
